mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Harlan Gideon Sarkhon
Harlan Gideon Sarkhon-tall,dark haired,is said to be one of the first members of the Imperial House of Sarkhon,to have attempted to travel through the infinite realm of temporal space,by creating an experimental temporwarp drive,that opens a wormhole Stargate through time and space. Character Count Harlan Sarkhon can be described as being an abstinent, arcane, benignant, burnished, daedal, expeditious, fecund, hyperopic, indomitable, intrepid, magnanimous, stolid, reserved, untoady, wanderlustuous, well-mannered gentleman. Harlan Sarkhon leads the small group of interstllar space adventures. Dapper, daring, intelligent, brash, and arrogant, He is described as essentially a more flawed version of James Bond. Rebecca Sarkhon is his second cousin; Passepartout is Phileas' valet, and an accomplished inventor/mechanician. Although Phileas treats Passepartout very poorly (at least by today's standards), the servant is a valued member of the crew. . The television series character has a recently deceased father, Sir Bernard Sarkhon ,III, who was a towering figure at the centre of Atlantean Intelligence during the latter part of the Third Tauron Wars and became a close confidant of both Horatio and the Duke of Wellington. After Napoleon's defeat and the Congress of Vienna (1815), Boniface sought to ensure there would never be another World War by creating a network of agents to act as the secret guardians of the British Empire... and thus of the Pax Britannica that protected the known world. Sir Bernard Sarkhon ,III wanted his two sons, Harlan and his younger brother Count Quentin Sarkhon, to follow in his footsteps. Quentin Sarkhon might have had his wish if he had not sent them both on a mission which resulted in the death of and the destruction of Phileas' ideals. Thereafter, Phileas reacted violently against his father's view of the world and turned to a life of pleasure. His faith in "the system" had been fatally undermined. He saw no point in devoting his life to an Empire that was prepared to sacrifice its own citizens in so cavalier a manner. As a result of his early experiences, Phileas has seen the evil in men's souls and emerged into a state of detachment which gives him a special perspective on life, and a wisdom of his own. He takes satisfaction in his skill as a swordsman, his accuracy with a pistol, his ability to finesse an opponent at bridge. Harland Sarkhon and the Nhorlax Horde =Count Harland Sarkhon and the Nhorlax Horde.= The Aurora The Aurora is at the heart of The Adventure of Count Harlan Sarkhon. The world's first dirigible airship, property of the Sarkhon of ancient Atlantis, it combines unexampled luxury, total mobility and an extraordinary array of weapons and gadgets. It is to this series what the Starship Enterprise is to Star Trek: both as a home base and also as the route to the world of adventure. The Aurora became Phileas' property after he "won" it in a poker game (which was rigged by the British government). Count Harland Sarkhon and the Nhorlax Horde Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon,comes just before the founding of Project Time Sorcerer,and cannot be specifically called a member of the Legion of Time Sorcerers,since organization was founded during his great grand son Professor Adam Lasar Sarkhon’s adulthood,as result of this,Count Harlan Gideon Sarkhon,is considered one of the major influences of the founding of the Legion of Time Sorcerers and Project Time Sorcerer.Harlan Gideon Sarkhon,was trained as Atlantean Alpha Omega Warrior,but he also was trained in the medical arts,scientific arts,Atlantean Alchemisry-form of Atlantean Super Science Chemistry,Atlantean Mystic Arts-a form of Atlantean Super Scientific training,using various paranormal abilities and gadgetry,and so forthe.Harlan,like many of his fellow Atlanteans,could be considered something that existed for some time,called a Space Sorcerer-a so called mystical wizard warrior,who travel about,using his knowledge of advanced Atlantean Super Science and specialized super powers,to defend the Atlantean Homeworld against any alien or extraterrestrial threat forces,that might come to their Atlantean Star System. He discovers a colony of Atlanteans who live in small communities within large and futuristic yet dilapidated buildings,scattered about the forrest area. The land around the central Elanai Space port has become a sort of untended garden filled with unusual fruiting and flowering plants, and similarly strange yet collapsing buildings and other structures, all clearly no longer used, dotted around. Outside,their remote colony is a tribe of Norlax (who are blue-skinned,dark haired cyborg brutes with with glowing eyes) ,who crashed there years ago and concider the Elanai colony a threat. Norlax wear no clothing but are covered with fur. As a result of living underground, they have little or no melanin to protect their skin, and so have become extremely sensitive to light live underground, tending machinery and live apart from the Elanai.-whom they hate and despise as lazy,ugly invaders from the near by world of Atlantis. Harlan Sarkhon-being an Atlantean,takes offense to this,despite ,his claiming earlier to have respect for all intelligent life-obviously,he only respects intelligent,life ,if it is not warlike and brutal. Harlan Sarkhon,falls in love with one of the young Elanai-a innoscent,childlike platinum blonde known as Carolynne Fate.Many of the future,members of the Imperial Sarkhon House Clan,will show,this white haired blonde shade of hair color and it maybe speculated,that this will one of the heriditary traits of the family,when the platinum blonde House of Fate,mixed with the multi colored hair of the Sarkhon Family. In the end,Harlan Sarkhon,sides the Elanai-over the tyrannical oppresion of the warlike Norlax. Masters,who long, flowing hair of the same pure white color as his skin,are telepathic has the physique of a human, and wears clothing armor. The Norlax Master divided themselves into several castes-the upper being The Norlax Master,the Middle Norlax Class-who run their societies more beauricratic levels ,the NorlaxWarrior Class,who protect the society-they comprise the Norlax Army and Navy Class as well,and the lower Norlax Lower Class-who tend to and repair the mechines. He helps defeat the Morlax invasion,but leaves a vast number of them alive-inside the caverns cities and mountain ,and hill colonies of the Norlax. Harlan Gideon Sarkhon,years later returns to the Elanai Colony, his granddaughters, Susan and Barbara, show Barbara's boyfriend Ian (Castle) At the conclusion of the war, the Morlax, heavily armored by technology gathered by other alien races that they have encounteed, encased themselves in protective nanotech biomechanical armor and retreated into their city, while the humanoid Elai survived the wars through the use of an advanced Atlantean medicine and became a peaceful race of farmers. However, the Elai crops have recently failed and they have journeyed to the petrified jungle to seek help from their former enemies. The Morlax, meanwhile, although determined to become the dominant race on Alpha Elanai , are unable to leave the city due to their vulnerability to sickness and decay,caused by the wars.The Norlax rely also on their ancient technology and their reliance on to power their machines. Group name Maveric Entertainment Group Description Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, Public website none Get a promotion box for your website Group address Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Maveric Enterprises, Inc. Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. • Maveric Enterprises, Inc. ***Many of their descendants were thus endowed with extremely high intelligence and strength, as well as an exceptional capacity and drive to perform good, or, as the case may be, evil deeds. The progeny of these travellers were purported to have been the real-life originals of fictionalised characters, both heroic and villainous, over the last few hundred years, such as Sherlock Holmes, Tarzan, Doc Savage, and Lord Peter Wimsey. Other popular characters that Philip José Farmer concluded were members of the Wold Newton mutant family include: Solomon Kane; Captain Blood; The Scarlet Pimpernel; Sherlock Holmes's nemesis Professor Moriarty; Phileas Fogg; The Time Traveller (main character of The Time Machine by H. G. Wells); Allan Quatermain; A.J. Raffles; Professor Challenger; Richard Hannay; Bulldog Drummond; the evil Fu Manchu and his adversary, Sir Denis Nayland Smith; G-8; The Shadow; Sam Spade; Doc Savage's cousin Patricia Savage, and one of his five assistants, Monk Mayfair; The Spider; Nero Wolfe; Mr. Moto; The Avenger; Philip Marlowe; James Bond; Lew Archer; Travis McGee; Monsieur Lecoq; and Arsène Lupin.